О рельефных мышцах и упругих ягодицах
by Lady Rovena HM
Summary: – О, не стоит бояться, мисс Грейнджер! Ваш спаситель уже близко, – практически проревел он бедной ведьме... Это перевод фанфика прекрасной Savva, которая разрешила мне это. RIP.


Накачанные мышцы и подтянутые ягодицы.

В графстве Уилтшир царило прекрасное летнее утро… Вокруг экзотических цветов одного из поместий порхали яркие, нежные бабочки; неведомые птицы, скрытые пышной зеленью парка, пели голосами сирен, а фонтаны, украшенные бронзовыми статуями тихо журчали в тени деревьев.

Поднимающееся солнце любовно гладило каменные стены старинной усадьбы, пробуждая ее от сна, и его лучи мягко скользили по изумительным оконным витражам, превращая их в многоцветную радугу, потоком льющуюся в окно кабинета лорда Малфоя и наполняющую его нежными утренними красками.

Хозяин этого прекрасного поместья – Люциус Малфой сидел за своим письменным столом из красного дерева, украшенным затейливой резьбой. Его стальные, серо-голубые глаза были устремлены на окна, а выразительные брови нет-нет да хмурились, отражая задумчивость сиятельного лорда. Знаменитые платиновые пряди каскадом ниспадали на широкие плечи аристократа, почти наполовину закрывая мускулистую спину, прикрытую тонким белым батистом сорочки. Радужные лучи, льющиеся сквозь витражи, разноцветными пятнами игриво, будто дразня, ласкали кожу гладкой, словно мрамор, груди. Тонкая шерстяная ткань бриджей плотно облегала каждый бугорок, каждую впадинку прекрасно очерченных и довольно привлекательных мышц его бедер и ягодиц, наглядно демонстрируя физическое великолепие их владельца.

Нахмуренные брови, конечно, омрачали это безупречное лицо, которое могло быть шедевром, вышедшим из-под резца одного из гениальнейших греческих скульпторов. И его выражение отражало сейчас лишь одно: лорда Малфоя явно что-то беспокоило. Истина же банально заключалась в том, что он ужасно скучал, ну а до состояния подобной хандры довело его полное забвение, одиночество и, что греха таить, реально надвигающаяся нищета.

Случилось так, что дорога жизни достопочтенного семейства Малфой не так давно сделала весьма неудачный поворот. Сам аристократ и глава рода принял несколько неразумных решений, выбрав «неправильную сторону», и потерял довольно многое, натворив при этом немало. К счастью, он не был безжалостно брошен в Азкабан, но был приговорен к двум долгим годам домашнего ареста. Причем, с изъятием волшебной палочки. Столь ужасное и жестокое наказание всего лишь за простой просчет было в глазах Люциуса совершенно бессмысленно. Но… Увы, на этот раз, его мнением, как назло, никто не удосужился поинтересоваться.

Что ударило еще больней, так это то, что жена лорда Малфоя (эта проклятая предательница, леди Нарцисса) настолько устала отвечать за его грехи, что после того, как Люциус впал в немилость, решила расторгнуть их брак. Более того: изменщица поспешила выйти замуж за чудом спасшегося, противного и желчного зельевара, чей длиннющий нос, пальцы и еще кой-какой придаток были хорошо известны среди числа развратных британских ведьм. Но самое страшное - его единственный наследник, Драко, оказался не в состоянии выдержать моральный гнет со стороны магического сообщества и сбежал из Британии с французской маглой-куртизанкой, с которой в настоящее время и жил в Париже во грехе.

Да, это был он, наиблондинейший маг из всех блондинов, с чистейшей, даже не голубой, а практически синей кровью, которую когда-либо знал Волшебный мир, текущей в этих аристократических венах, и оказавшийся совершенно забытым. Он, Люциус Малфой, сидел в полном одиночестве в опустевшем (конечно не считая нескольких преданных эльфов) мэноре - с шелковистыми и безупречно уложенными прядями; с ногтями, отполированными до зеркального блеска. А еще - с грудью, подмышками и другими деликатными местами, лишенными какой бы то ни было растительности, и мраморной кожей, умащенной и благоухающей лучшими болгарскими маслами. Увы, все это было напрасно! Потому что никоим образом не могло изменить печальнейшего факта: лорд Малфой оказался забыт и заброшен… и это, несомненно, была не та жизнь, к которой он привык . Ему же просто необходимо внимание! Ему нужны те горящие, восхищенные взгляды, в которых он привык нежиться. Нужно почитание и уважение ведьм и волшебников. Он должен чувствовать свет поклонения себе любимому, а еще лучше - растворяться в реальных ласках, когда женские пальчики благоговейно скользят по его накачанным грудным мышцам. Оооо… Как же он тосковал по теплым ладошкам, страстно сжимающим упругие аристократические ягодицы, как мечтал о горячих нетерпеливых губках, жадно ласкающих его мужскую сущность – жесткую, напряженную и, в конце концов, практически идеальную! Но сильней всего он тосковал по своей главной любви, так жестоко отнятой победителями – по волшебной палочке.

Снова поддавшись мрачным мыслям, столь жестоко напавшим на него, лорд в отчаянии зарычал и, схватив первое, что подвернулось под руку (а это был пузырек с чернилами), швырнул прямо в противоположную стену. Расплывающееся у него на глазах небольшое чернильное пятно, понятное дело, не могло утолить благородную ярость волшебника, и он снова повернулся к письменному столу, тут же отыскав на гладкой поверхности красного дерева нечто, что можно было швырнуть в гневе еще сильней. Бутылка огневиски - вот что привлекло его внимание. Лорд Малфой схватил узкое горлышко, и уже практически отправил сосуд следом за чернильницей, когда поистине чудовищный крик, донесшийся со двора, заставил его замереть на месте.

Поспешив узнать, в чем дело и посмотреть сквозь витражи, Люциус был встречен ужасным зрелищем. Его консультант (хотя она и настаивала на том, что должность прописана, как надзирающий офицер аврората), молодая и красивая мисс Грейнджер, подверглась жестокому нападению одного из самых мерзких белых павлинов мэнора, Рукуса. Не мешкая ни мгновения, лорд Малфой тут же выхватил меч его пра-пра-пра-дедушки, который весьма удобно лежал прямо на подоконнике, стремительно открыл старое окно, и лихо, с развевающимся кружевным воротником элегантной рубашки, спрыгнул вниз (благо кабинет его находился на первом этаже).

Пока Люциус шел по направлению девице, что предполагалось благородно спасти – упругие, натренированные мышцы восхитительно перекатывались с каждым его шагом. Ну а кожа просто светилась в лучах утреннего солнца с почти сверхъестественным сиянием.

\- О, не стоит бояться, мисс Грейнджер! Ваш Спаситель уже близко, - почти проревел он бедной ведьме, которая, будучи ошарашенной нападением, лишь устало тыкала в сторону птицы противной и грубой своей палочкой, что-то негромко и жалко поскуливая при этом. С гортанным криком, лорд Малфой взмахнул в воздухе своим смертоносным оружием, взмахнул со скоростью молнии и грацией пантеры, и обрушился на злобно шипящего павлина, одним великолепным взмахом меча, отрубая Рукусу дурную его голову.

Убедившись, что злодей пал, Люциус издал торжествующий вопль и засмеялся, победоносно ликуя.

\- Не зря же благородный навык фехтования преподавался в роду Малфоев из поколения в поколение! Еще с тех самых пор, когда даже чистокровные маги использовали мечи наравне с волшебными палочками! Не зря, мисс Грейнджер! Не так ли?

Затем Люциус обратил свой светящийся взгляд на великолепную красавицу-ведьму, только что спасенную им, протянул ей бледную руку и прошептал бархатистым баритоном:

\- Пойдемте, мисс Грейнджер, я сам сопровожу вас в поместье.

Юная мисс Грейнджер, распахнув, горящие на хорошеньком и слегка покрасневшем личике, глаза, ответила ему с обжигающей страстью в голосе.

\- О, милорд, вы мой отважный спаситель, и в долгу перед вами я буду вечно. Я знала! Всегда знала, что под этими рельефными накачанными мышцами бьется огромное и храброе сердце. Вы были великолепны, убивая сие чудовище, и ваша отвага зажгла в моем сердце (и... кхм... других местах) негасимый огонь. Позвольте же в знак огромной благодарности и признательности поцеловать ваши восхитительные манящие губы.

\- Моя прекрасная леди, вы делаете предложение, от которого я просто не в силах отказаться…

Люциус подошел к красной девице поближе, и она, обвив тонкие руки вокруг его шеи, с жаром прижалась сладкими губками к его рту. Тоненькие пальчики ловко заскользили по гладкой коже, и Люциус тут же прижал ее к себе еще крепче, а затем, уже сходя с ума от вожделения, даже слегка приподнял над землей. Отбросив окровавленную тушку обезглавленного Рукуса в сторону легким движением черного, до блеска начищенного ботинка, лорд Малфой с драгоценной ношей на руках быстро направился к дому и через пару минут скрылся за входной дверью.

А уже скоро, очень скоро, его жесткий, напряженный, да, в конце концов, практически идеальный жезл любви, наконец, встретился с обжигающей, вкусной, влажной и тесной пещеркой наслаждения мисс Грейнджер, и громовой рев чувственного восторга отозвался эхом в старинной усадьбе и ее ухоженном парке.

Проклятье! Его снова разбудил оглушительный крик их мерзкого павлина, разгуливающего по парку. Со стоном Люциус перекатился на другой бок и прорычал:

\- Да мать твою… Я когда-нибудь точно прибью эту чертову птицу!

Откуда-то из-под гривы каштановых завитков раздался сонный голос:

\- Да уж, пожалуйста, Люциус, сделай это наконец-то.

С закрытыми глазами, он наощупь зашарил по прикроватному столику в поисках волшебной палочки и случайно уронил на пол тот дурацкий дамский роман от Миллза и Буна, который Гермиона заставила мужа читать себе вслух вчера вечером. Найдя палочку, Люциус пробормотал звукоизоляционное заклинание, повернулся к молодой жене, снова крепко обнял ее и заснул с надеждой, что подобная романтическая ерунда больше никогда не потревожит его сновидения.

В графстве Уилтшир царило прекрасное летнее утро…

Примечание: Издательский дом Mills & Boon – одно из старейших издательств Британии, отметившее в 2008 г. столетний юбилей. Специализируется на издании эротических дамских романов небольшого формата в мягких обложках. Его средние тиражи за последние десять лет практически не падают, составляя примерно 130 миллионов экземпляров в год. В 2007 году, например, частота покупок составила 1 книга за 3 секунды. Грандиозное шоу-выставку устроило издательство в юбилейный год в Манчестере. Названо это мероприятие было «И затем он поцеловал её – 100 лет Mills & Boon». 


End file.
